


College Will Have to Wait

by queerbatnana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute and cuddly boyfriends, Domestic, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerbatnana/pseuds/queerbatnana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lazy day with cute KenHina. Domestic AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	College Will Have to Wait

**Author's Note:**

> This was a requested AU for KenHina in a domestic AU and where they are living together while yearning for the end of their college year. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Kenma wakes up to the smell of food cooking, he imagines his favourite breakfast food and he almost gets out of bed. Almost.

 

 

 

“Hmmm...” He sighs, and he sinks back in the blankets he’s nestled in.

 

 

 

Eventually, the sizzling stops, but the aroma doesn’t. Kenma braces himself as he digs deeper in his nest.

 

 

 

“KENMA!” Comes the expected wake-up call in the morning and Kenma burrows himself deeper, curling into a ball.

 

 

 

A body flops across Kenma’s thighs, Kenma suppresses the urge to push him off. Eventually, Kenma pokes his head out of the cover because he’s really hungry, and his boyfriend is getting heavy.

 

 

 

Shouyou grins at him and Kenma’s face easily slip into a tiny smile.

 

 

 

“Kenma,” he says.

 

 

 

The kiss is chaste and sweet, just the way Kenma likes it. Shouyou lights up and Kenma marvels the way the morning light shines on Shouyou’s face and the way his smile glows.

 

 

 

Then Kenma pulls the covers over his head because the natural light is hurting his eyes and for some reason, Shouyou is sparkling and Kenma’s pretty sure human beings are not supposed to sparkle.

 

 

 

Shouyou whines and grinds his head on Kenma. Kenma whines and flips over, landing on his stomach.

 

 

 

“Ken-” Shouyou starts, but this time, Kenma has had enough.

 

 

 

Kenma violently rolls over, successfully knocking them both out of bed and onto the floor. Even though he’s the one who initiated the movement, the action still knocks the wind out of him and Kenma is forced to open his eyes.

 

 

 

Hazelnut eyes peek back at his gold ones, and two heartbeats speed up. Kenma opens his mouth to whisper Shouyou’s name, but there’s a thump and a bright red-faced boy is stumbling over his words and legs to get out of the room.

 

 

 

Kenma sits up, defeatedly accepting his fate and small footsteps follow more jittery ones.

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

Shouyou slams his head on the desk he was currently studying on. The cups rattle and a few slips of paper flutter to the ground.

 

 

 

“Uggghhhhh...” He moans.

 

 

 

Kenma, barely even looks up, still concentrating at his game. They stay like that in silence, Shouyou trying to decipher what the words even mean in his textbook and Kenma sitting cross-legged on Shouyou’s bed, punching at buttons at his device.

 

 

 

“What’s wrong?” Kenma asks, even though he already knows what’s wrong.

 

 

 

Shouyou slumps out of his chair and straggles to where Kenma is sitting. He flops himself over Kenma’s lap and Kenma raises his arm so that the phone doesn't get knocked over.

 

 

 

Kenma and Shouyou had been living together for 6 months. Ever since Kenma’s old roommate, Kuroo had left to live with his boyfriend, Kenma needed someone else to room with. Kuroo was very adamant about him not living alone.

 

 

 

It was a good thing Kenma could cook.

 

 

 

When Shouyou first moved in, Kenma had attempted to teach him how to cook a meal, but after only ten minutes, the kitchen looked as if it exploded and Shouyou was covered in all kinds of stains. It was also smart of Kenma to stay out of the kitchen before he gave Shouyou the spatula.

 

 

 

There are times when the biggest thing they had to worry about was beating the other in Mario Kart. But the semester was starting and screaming and jumping Shouyou was over, although passive Kenma never wavered.

 

 

 

When Shouyou doesn’t move again for 10 seconds, Kenma frowns and tangles his fingers into Shouyou’s curling spikes. The game was forgotten, and he drags his fingers down to the base of Shouyou’s neck and presses the cool pad of his thumb there.

 

 

 

“Shouyou.”

 

 

 

Shouyou hums and rolls onto his back gently, chin tilted back. The posture electrocutes a nerve in him and he knows what Shouyou wants. Kenma obliges to the request and bends down, and kisses him. Just like in the morning, it’s short, but Shouyou doesn’t mind. Shouyou would rather pepper his boyfriend in pecks anyways.

 

 

 

The bed shifts slightly and Kenma turns away from Shouyou. Shouyou knows that this isn’t an act of anger from the way Kenma has his shoulders hunched and the soft breathing he’s use to. He slings an arm over Kenma’s stomach and tangles his legs with Kenma’s, pressing his face to his shoulder blades.

 

 

 

There are moments that Kenma has experienced with Shouyou, and he can’t say these aren’t one of his favourites.

 

 

 

The sun dips down and two heartbeats beat synchronously. College will have to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me at my [ tumblr ](https://queerbatnana.tumblr.com/) !


End file.
